


Static Shock Tumblr Prompts

by Kariki



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Gen, Get together fic, M/M, Mild crossover with Young Justice, Prompt Fic, Tags to be added as needed, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariki/pseuds/Kariki
Summary: Fic Prompt fills for Static Shock





	1. Gen - AU where Frieda was a part of the team from the start

**Author's Note:**

> Static Shock prompt. AU where everything’s the same except both Richie and Frieda know Static’s secret identity. Frieda learns it after Static’s first fight with Hotstreak.

The old, second hand couch in the corner of the gas station had never been Frieda’s favorite addition to the hideout – it was old, smelly, and, under normal circumstances, wasn’t even that comfortable.

It felt like heaven now.

“Ugh, I think my sore muscles have sore muscles,” she groaned, sinking into the worn-thin cushions. The bones in her back cracked in relief. Who knew getting thrown around and into someone could be so painful.

“You’re telling me,” Richie collapsed beside her, not even bothering to remove the green helmet. She thought he didn’t look quite that bad considering he had been the one to catch her. At least he has armor. “I think my bruises have bruises.”

“I’m one giant walking bruise,” Virgil flopped down on Frieda’s other side, pulling off his goggles to toss them aside for later. The bad guy’s plan seemed to be ‘throw everyone – civilian, cop, or hero – into everything else and hope they eventually stay down’. It wasn’t the most efficient or brilliant plan but it almost worked for what it was. “Do either of you mind if I die for an hour or two, just to get it out of the way?”

“As long as I don’t have to move to go to your funeral,” Richie said, resting his head on the back of the couch, his eyes already closed behind the visor. Frieda was sure he was seconds away from passing out.

A year ago, if you had asked Frieda what she thought knowing two superheroes would be like, she probably would have gone on about how cool it must be. Now, she knew it was basically just having two accident-prone friends who needed constant supervision. Virgil’s way of keeping a secret identity was to wear a domino mask with some goggles and call it a day – how he expected to keep her from figuring it out when he didn’t even bother changing his voice she couldn’t say. 

She had her suspicions that night Static had delivered the school’s computers to the gym but it was the confrontation with Hotstreak that confirmed it for her. Virgil was a horrible liar which, in an odd way, made his lies somehow believable: they were too bad to be lies! It was mystifying how more people haven’t figured it out by now!

Between Richie and herself, she thought they had done a pretty good job as Static’s civilian backup posse. Richie had found the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude and, with her instruction and help, it was actually semi-livable now with only the occasional rat making an appearance. Richie started making gadgets, Frieda had talked her parents into letting her take refresher first-aid classes to expand on what she had learned in Girl Scouts, and they both ran interference when Virgil needed an alibi or help taking down a baddie.

Then Richie had discovered his own powers and Frieda’s work seemed to double overnight. Somehow, Richie had always managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when it came to villains needing a hostage and becoming a superhero had done little to change that. The boy was a danger magnet, pure and simple, but at least now he could save himself more often.

For a while, it was fine – not as great as it was before now that she stayed behind by herself but, for a while, it was doable. She still ran interference when the boys needed an alibi and she was getting quite good at patching up the minor stuff... but it was nothing the two heroes couldn’t do for themselves.  
It wasn’t long before she started to feel more and more like a third-wheel rather than their partner.

And that was what she had told them earlier that day.

Then Backpack had sounded the metahuman alarm and that was how they ended up spending the last hour getting tossed around by a guy with super strength and not much going on upstairs.

“We really need to install a bath or something here,” Frieda said, imagining the deep soaking tub that waited at home. “I could soak for hours and still be sore.”

“Found an old shower in the junkyard,” Virgil muttered, sounding as tired as she felt. “Could drag it over and run water to it... how about it, Richie?”

A soft snore was the only answer.

“Showers not the same anyway,” Frieda sighed, remembering she had a rose-scented bath bomb in the cabinet that she was saving for emergency stress relief. “Need a nice, soaking bath.”

“Want to turn the backroom into a spa?” Virgil teased.

“I wouldn’t object,” Frieda smiled. “Think Backpack can do a good manicure?” 

Across the room, Backpack’s red eye stalk perked up from his recharge dock – or his ‘bed’ as Frieda called it.

“Richie already fusses at you for treating Backpack like a cat,” Virgil reminded her, as though he hadn’t taken up the same habit. “Don’t think he’ll be willing to program in a beauty routine.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Frieda tried to shrug but ended up wincing instead. “He’s the one who programmed in a play mode and a purring protocol.”

“Yeah, but do you really want Backpack to do your nails?” 

“...Fair point.”

They lapsed into silence for a moment, the only sound being the steady hum from Backpack, the soft snoring from Richie, and the sounds of the few passing cars that were still out so late at night. She closed her eyes and decided to enjoy the quiet while it lasted.

“Hey, Frieda?” Virgil asked, voice soft. He sounded close to joining Richie in dreamland and Frieda wasn’t too far off either.

“Hmm?”

“You still want to leave?”

Frieda looked over at Virgil, her green eyes meeting the warm brown. They were both too tired for pretense and she could see the worry on her friend’s face. She looked over to her other side where Richie slept, the helmet somehow becoming skewed in the time since he had fallen asleep. It didn’t look comfortable. She reached out and gently pried the helmet off and set it on her lap. Richie slept on, oblivious.

She looked back at Virgil and shrugged a shoulder, ignoring the twinge of pain it caused.

She might not have elemental powers or super intelligence or any other superpower but she didn’t need them. These two needed her for who she was, not what she could or couldn’t do.

She smiled. “Where would my boys be without me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://Kariki.tumblr.com


	2. Virichie - They didn't know they were already dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Virichie Virgil and Richie practically being in a relationship for like ever, but only just realized they're dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I just haven't been up to writing. I have another prompt as well and it's planned out, I just have to get into the mood to write it.

Virgil didn’t notice as Richie was kicked hard in the gut, sending the blond stumbling back. He also didn’t notice as the woman put his best friend into a headlock or saw when Richie actually managed to squirm free only to have her all but throw him back onto the floor. He didn’t notice as the woman said, “You’re doing better, Gear” or Richie’s response of: “That was better?”

He look up when Richie flopped down onto the mat beside him to let the next unfortunate junior superhero take their beating from the Black Canary.

“Remind me why I wanted to do this again?” Richie groaned, collapsing backward onto the soft mat.

Virgil opened his mouth to say, “Because the bad guys were kicking your ass front, right, and center”, but what came out was, “Are we dating?”

The question hung in the air for a moment as even Richie’s high-speed brain needed time to comprehend the question.

“What?” Richie yelped, pushing up onto his elbows to look up at Virgil.

“Are we dating?” Virgil asked again. “Someone asked me...”

…and it had been bothering him ever since. He was sure Michelle, his chem lab partner, meant well when she asked if he and Richie wanted to go on a double date with her and her girlfriend but it had taken him completely by surprise. There was no shortage of homophobic jerks who thought being gay was an insult but these were normal people who meant well. 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

“I don’t think so,” Richie said, laughing in the way someone did when they didn’t know what else to do. “I mean... we would notice something like that, right?”

“I guess,” Virgil agreed, “but I was thinking on it and... we do kinda, don’t we?”

“Uh...?”

“Well, you practically live at my house nowadays, even though you and your Pop get along better now. We go to the movies, like, every weekend. We patrol together, we hang out together, all of it. I mean, we practically spend every minute together.”

“Friends do that...” Richie objected, though there was no conviction in it. Virgil could see the wheels starting to turn in his head. “We’re just really good friends. Just because I’m... gay,” Richie dropped his voice down to a whisper though everyone even remotely capable of hearing him already knew this about him, “that doesn’t mean anything. I mean, you’re straight.”

Virgil didn’t answer right away.

“...V?”

“I hated Todd,” Virgil said finally, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, I know,” Richie rolled his eyes. Todd was a touchy subject, being Richie’s first boyfriend and, hopefully, his last mistake when it came to that part of his life. “Todd was a jerk with more muscles than brains –” 

“I hated him before I met him though,” Virgil interrupted, partly because he didn’t want to be reminded of Todd’s muscles and the odd look Richie used to get when Todd showed them off. At the time, Virgil thought it was the reminder that he was still on the scrawny side of puberty that was getting to him but now he wasn’t so sure.

“...Oh,” Richie’s brows furrowed. “That doesn’t mean anything. I mean, I would get jealous of Daisy, remember?”

“Yeah, but that’s weird, isn’t it?” Virgil said, shaking his head. “Like, friends shouldn’t really get angry over their friend getting together with someone.”

“Maybe,” Richie finally admitted. “But who says we should do things like other people do? This works for us, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it does, but...” Virgil shook his head. “I don’t know... I just keep thinking about it.”

Richie was quiet for a moment. In the background, they could hear the grunts of pain and effort from the current punching bag/trainee in the ring.

Finally, Richie asked: “Would it be such a bad thing? Dating me?”

“What?” Virgil looked up, surprise clear in his brown eyes. “No! Of course not! I just mean... I’ve never thought of guys – or you – that way. That’s all. You know me, bro!”

He had been the first person Richie had come out to last year. It had obviously been weighing on the blond for a while at that point and Virgil was ready to grab his friend by the shoulders and shake him until he spilled what was making him so angsty. 

To hear that Richie was just gay had been a relief.

Richie being gay had never been and will never be a problem for Virgil.

“Well, I have an idea,” Richie said, sitting up. There was a twinge of pink to his cheeks. “If you’ve never thought about it... well... how about we go out? On a real date?”

Virgil stared, the words slowly sinking in.

Actually go out on a date? With Richie?

His brain whirled for a moment, frantically trying to sort through the rush of emotions the simple request had stirred up. Confusion at the sudden question and what it might mean for their friendship, vaguely insulted that his friend thought this could be a solution, and beneath it all, and growing steadily stronger, was the feeling of... joy. He did want to go out with Richie, no matter what it might be, even on a date and all the implications it brought.

His brain blew up with the possibilities this one distinction made: when they went out, it wouldn’t just be hanging out anymore, it would be a date – they could flirt, hold hands while watching the latest blockbuster, walk arm and arm down the street, and none of it would be weird... 

They could kiss.

Virgil very suddenly liked the idea of kissing Richie; it was an idea he had never had before.

“V?” Richie asked, breaking Virgil free from his thoughts. “You okay? We don’t have to, of course, I just thought if I asked, you could actually give it some thought...”

“Yeah,” Virgil nodded. “I think I do. Want to go out, I mean.”

Richie blinked in disbelief. “What, really?” he all but squeaked but the surprise was quickly turning into joy. Virgil wondered if he was experiencing the same revelation he had just had.

“Yeah,” Virgil nodded, grinning now. “Let’s go on a date.”

“O-Okay then!” Richie said, beaming now. “I mean, we were going to go see the new Plantman movie anyway so maybe we can – ”

There was a polite but loud cough, loud enough to draw their attention away from each other and to the rest of the room. The other ‘Junior Leaguers’ were watching, smirks or grins on their faces. A few of them made kissy faces at them. In front of them all was the Black Canary, her strong arms crossed and her mouth in a stern frown that the twinkle in her eyes betrayed.

“I hope my combat training isn’t getting in the way of your date planning,” she said, amusement clear in the words despite her frown.

“No, ma’am!” they both chirped, sitting up straighter.

“Good,” she nodded before a small smile crossed her lips. “It’s about time, by the way.”

Virgil did his best to ignore the round of catcalls that sentence brought, instead focusing on the steady pink flush growing over Richie’s pale cheeks.

Yeah, maybe this dating thing was long overdue.

**Author's Note:**

> Kariki.tumblr.com


End file.
